


Home Coming

by Streep_Mulgrew



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-03-24 01:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 17,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13800237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Streep_Mulgrew/pseuds/Streep_Mulgrew
Summary: It's not perfect (it's been awhile since I have written a Fanfiction), but I am stuck in a Janeway/Chakotay obsession.~ The way Endgame should have been ~





	1. Chapter One

Silence engulfs the bridge.

“We did it.” Janeway’s voice breaks as she looks up at the view screen.  
“We’re being hailed” Harry barely calls from his station.  
“On screen.” Admiral Paris and Barclay appear on the view screen.  
“Sorry to surprise you. Next time we'll call ahead.”  
“Welcome back.”  
“It's good to be here.”  
“How did you…” Janeway interrupts Paris, “It'll all be in my report, sir.”  
“I look forward to it.” The transmission ends.

Under her breath, Janeway whispers, “Thanks for your help, Admiral Janeway.”  
After seven years, the reality of actually being back in the Alpha Quadrant hit Janeway hard. The shock she felt, in succeeding in getting her crew home, took her by surprise. 

“Sickbay to the bridge”. The faint cries of a newborn and smiles fill the bridge.  
“Doctor to Lieutenant Paris. There's someone here who'd like to say hello”.  
Trying to conceal her emotions, Janeway smiles down at Lieutenant Paris, “you'd better get down there, Tom.”  
“Yes, ma'am.” Harry is on the edge of tears as he watches Tom enter the turbolift. Even Tuvok is moved. 

Standing next to Seven of Nine, Chakotay senses his Captain’s internal emotional battle. The arrival of Admiral Janeway on Voyager made Chakotay realise that he must be honest with his feelings with his Captain. Just the night before over dinner, the Admiral confronted her former First Officer about his relationship with Seven. He had told her that he was happy but deep down knew that it would not work back in the Alpha Quadrant as he knew that Seven would need friends not a lover as she adapts to being back on Earth. The Admiral was shocked with this confession as in her timeline Chakotay and Seven went on to marry, but Chakotay had fallen in love all over again with Janeway’s determination to get her crew home and save the people she loves. 

Seven was taken back by Chakotay’s true feelings but admittedly, she had sensed a change in Chakotay since the arrival of Admiral Janeway and she knew how important Captain Janeway is to him. Chakotay was disappointed in himself for his relationship with Janeway had become estranged as of lately. He was frustrated with the fact that she fell in love so quickly with Jaffen while kidnapped on Quarra. He had always felt that deep down she did have feelings for him, but that romance revealed what he believed to be her true feelings and ultimately, he felt, gave him permission to start a relationship of his own. 

With her Helmsman on his way to sickbay, Janeway turned to Chakotay, “Mister Chakotay, the helm”  
She hadn’t called him that in years.  
“Aye, Captain.”  
She watched him take position. She turned, and taking her Captain’s seat, for the final time said, “Set a course, for home”. 

She ran her hands down the sides of her Captain chair. Her mind flashed back to the first time she sat in it, all their battles, the Borg, species 8472, everything. The chair had moulded to her over the last 7 years. They had become one. She could feel herself on the verge of tears as her memories flashed before her. 

In a swift movement, she stood and informed the bridge that was making her way to sickbay to visit their newest crew member. ‘Crew member’ she thought. This baby wasn’t their newest crew member, she was, in reality, the newest addition to their family. This crew wasn’t just her crew, it was her family and Janeway was scared. She was scared because she knew once they departed, she would be alone, again. 

The doors opened to sickbay. A simile spread across Janeway’s face with the sight of the new happy parents with their daughter, and the Doctor actually giving them space!  
“Tom, B’Elanna, She’s beautiful!”. Tom’s face was glowing as he rocked his newborn.  
“Thank you, Captain. Do… do you want to hold her?”  
She thought Tom would never ask! For some reason, she didn’t feel like the stoic Captain that she should be in that moment. 

She smiled and her eyes glistened as Tom placed his bundle of joy in his Captain’s arms. She was lighter than Janeway thought she would be. A tear slowly ran down her right cheek. At 46, holding this gorgeous baby, she released a want she had never felt so strongly before.  
Tom and B’Elanna were shocked by Janeway’s emotions and coos over their baby.  
Sensing a change is her behaviour, Janeway smiled and placed the baby in B’Elanna’s arms and made her way back to the bridge. 

With a spring in her step, she left the turbolift and stepped onto the bridge, “Report”.  
“Nothing to report Captain. Smooth sailing ahead” Chakotay replied.  
“How’s the baby” Harry questioned.  
“Wonderful” Janeway smiled. Chakotay was still picking up her change in emotions.  
“I’ll be in my ready room.”

As the doors shut behind her, she breathed in a sense of relief looking out her ready room window.  
But this sense of relief was entwined with uncertainties.  
“Coffee, black”.  
The familiar smell engulfed the room as she made herself comfortable on the couch, taking in the view.

The door chime rang.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ~Thank you for all the love, everyone! I've just gone back to university for my last year so I'll try my best to update twice a week.~

Slowly taking her eyes off the view, down to her steaming, untouched coffee in her hands, the chime rings again.

“Come in”.

Chakotay walks through the door.  
Janeway is not sure if she is relieved that it’s him who chimed, or if she is annoyed.  
He was her closest companion, but they have grown so far apart of recent she wasn’t sure if she could look him in the eyes. 

“It’s a gorgeous view” Chakotay broke the silence.  
“Huh?”  
“Earth, it’s gorgeous”.  
“Yeah, it is”. Janeway blew on her coffee, and for the first time in a long time, she actually didn’t want the coffee. Janeway continued to stare out the window, avoiding looking at her First Officer.  
Chakotay knew something had changed in the short time they had been back in the Alpha Quadrant.  
“Kathryn…?” He hadn’t called her that in a long time. She continued to ignore him, despite the way he said her name made her feel warm inside.  
He sat down across from her.  
“Kathryn, what are you thinking about?”  
She took in a deep breath and stared down at her coffee. “Chakotay, we have been through this far too many times.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
Blowing on her coffee again, “You know what I mean. I tell you I’m lonely, you tell me I’m never alone because I have you. The same story over and over again.”

“Kathryn. You did it! You got us home. You should be celebrating, not feeling down. We should be celebrating.”

“There’s no ‘we’ Chakotay and you know that. I didn’t get us home, this crew worked together to get us home. You know, it’s kind of funny, in this last hour, I’ve come to release everything I’ve given up these past 7 years. You have kept telling me that I’m not alone and that we are together, but really Chakotay, I am and there is no ‘us’. Anyway, you should be celebrating with Seven”.

Chakotay could no longer stare into Kathryn’s glassy eyes as they began to tear up.  
“Kathryn please, that’s not true. I will always be here for you, always. We will get through this together. I meant it when I said it to you the first time and I mean it now.”

“If you meant it then why did you drift away. Seven! Really Chakotay! Of all people, her!”  
“Don’t just put the blame on me. You drifted too. How did you think I felt when I went to rescue you from Quarra and you were confessing your love for that ridiculous man!”

“Jaffen! Seriously Chakotay! I was brainwashed!”

“You didn’t answer my question. How do you think I felt?”

“Well, I guess probably how I feel now.” The tension was growing. 

“Exactly Kathryn. When the Admiral boarded Voyager I realised something. The love you have for this crew, it’s undoubtedly one of the most beautiful things about you. I ended things with Seven last night. She understood why, and I need you to too.”

Kathryn finally looked up into Chakotay eyes. She knew she was being selfish. He was always there for her and she let her rank get in the way to show the same emotion in return. Chakotay reached out and took her hand. To his surprise, she did flinch. 

“Kathryn, stuff Starfleet protocol. We were stuck together for 7 years. Of course things were bound to happen that would not normally be allowed. Kathryn, I will always be here for you. By your side, every day. It’s most definitely not going to be the same not being able to walk the bridge with you daily, so walk with me every day, on Earth.”

That familiar smile formed across her lower face as she again stared down at her cooling coffee and then again, back out the window. 

“Just before, when I was down in sickbay, holding Tom and B’Elanna’s baby, I realised something. Just how much I have lost all these years. You give everything to me, and I give nothing in return, but yet, you still try.”

“It’s not too late. It’s never too late, Kathryn, I love you”.

Staring up into his dark brown eyes, Kathryn realised, that deep down, she felt the same way too. 

“Chakotay...I” She smirked, the same smirk he fell in love with on new earth, “I love you too”. 

Kathryn’s smile was met with Chakotay's. 

Throwing her rank away, Kathryn moved into Chakotay’s arms on the couch, resting her head on his chest. They were perfect she thought. She was though, deep down, slightly annoyed with herself for taking so long to open herself up to him after he had been doing it for years.

“Chakotay, I’m sorry. You have been nothing but patient with me and I’ve been selfish. You have given me everything and have given you nothing. How can you still love me?”  
“Don’t you remember my ‘angry warrior’ story?”  
She laughed. “How could I forget!”  
“That’s why. Because you were, first, my Captain and I knew that it meant to put your needs first. But then you became more than that. My best friend. Seeing you happy became my goal.”

“Ensign Kim to the Captain”.  
Kathryn laughed.  
It took her by surprised how much she loved letting protocol go.


	3. Chapter Three

“So Chakotay,” Kathryn laughed as they stood and she put a hand to his chest, “What do we do now?” Her smile was infectious.   
“Well, everyone knows we have a close relationship. No one ever batted an eyelid over our candlelit dinners. Let’s just get to the party and work it out from there.”  
“And Seven?”  
“When I spoke to her last night, she understood that I wanted to have this conversation with you and she hoped that things would flow naturally for the both of us.”  
They looked up into each other's eyes, and for the first time, their lips met, sending fireworks down their spines.

“Ensign Kim to the ready room.” They broke apart smirking and blushing, feeling like two sneaking teenagers again.  
“Harry, we are on our way!” Kathryn laughed, “If we don’t hurry up and get down there, people might already start talking!”  
Taking her hand he lead her out the door, making their way to the mess hall. 

The mess hall was bustling. Food was being served left, right and centre. The morale of the crew had never been higher.  
The mess hall doors opened, and Chakotay and Kathryn walked in, arm in arm, and laughing away.   
Their smiles were mesmerising.   
Their eyes shined like stars. 

Kathryn caught Seven’s eyes and they both respectfully noded. 

Harry came rushing up to the Command team, “Captain, Commander, I’m so glad you're both here. I was beginning to think you weren’t coming!” He had clearly been drinking!  
“Miss this party! Never! The Commander and I were just catching up on some things.”  
“Oh Captain, I’m sure you both will be very busy now we are home.” Kathryn and Chakotay both gave each other a cheeky smile. Their idea of busy was not what Harry was thinking! Harry immediately caught on.   
“I..I.. I’ll leave you two to it” Harry blushed and walked away. 

Laugher came to the Captain. Chakotay got up close and whispered in her ear, “Is this what it’s going to be like the whole way back to Earth?” She smirked and replied, “oh come on Chakotay, you are loving all this attention!”

Their chemistry was electric, and everyone in the room was starting to pick up on it. Kathryn found a nice quiet corner in the mess hall and positioned herself down while Chakotay went to get them drinks. She couldn’t help but smile as she watch him interact with her crew. Their crew. Their family.   
His eyes lit up as he saw her staring as he walked back.  
“What’s so funny?” she asked.   
“Your beautiful when you stare like that. Here is your drink Captain”.  
“Please, Chakotay, Kathryn.”  
“I know, I was just teasing.”  
He sat down next to her, placed his arm around her and kissed her on the forehead. They knew everyone saw but they couldn’t care less. After 7 years, it felt good to let their walls down. 

Kathryn was practically falling asleep on Chakotay’s shoulder. It had been a long day. They could both sense that the crew was becoming slightly uncomfortable with their little displays of affection.   
“Maybe you should get some sleep” Chakotay whispered in Kathryn’s ear. She smiled her million dollar smile back at him. 

They said their good nights to the crew and left through the mess hall doors. Just before they entered the turbo lift Kathryn stopped Chakotay, “So your quarters or mine?” she smirked. He was liking this new free willed Kathryn. If only he had discovered her years ago! Chakotay didn’t know what to say.   
Playing with her combadge and with a slight smile, “come on Chakotay, make a decision!”  
“Well, if I recall correctly our last dinner was in your quarters, so how does mine sound?”  
She smilled and like two teenages, they bounced into the turbolift. 

Kathryn always found Chakotay’s quarters so relaxing. The lighting was always perfect and the smell made her feel safe. Kathryn collapsed down on the couch. Chakotay slumped down next to her.   
“Well Chakotay, who would have thought this would happen 7 years ago?” Kathryn ran her hand down Chakotay’s check.   
“Actually, you did.”  
“What! I very much don’t think I did!”  
“Remember a few months ago, when Voyager went through a temporal rift and I was able to travel through the time spheres?”  
“So something did happen!” Kathryn perked up.  
“You have a habit of wanting answers to things you should know! But, yes, of sorts. Something did happen. You of 7 years ago could go through the time spheres with me. Like in our time line, we started off as enemies and ended up trusting each other. Just before we fixed the rifts, you asked me something. You asked, you asked how close we really get.”  
“I guess you could say I fell for you before you fell for me!” She remarked whilst sitting herself up.  
Her eyes sparkled, he had neither seen anything so beautiful. Her check was as soft silk. Slowly, she laid down, placing her head in his lap. She smelt like vanilla. He ran his hands through her hair, her soft silky hair. He stared out the window behind the couch. This day had been so long, so surprising, so wonderful. He never imagined when he woke up this morning that he would be back in the Alpha Quadrant with his Kathryn. His Kathryn.   
Slowly, he picked her up and carried her to his bed. He wasn’t sure if he should sleep on the couch or stay with her. As he placed her down, she slowly woke up and reached out for his hand, pulling him down to the bed. They laid there, noses almost touching. Kathryn leaned in and deeply kissed Chakotay. They both were exhausted and within minutes, were fast asleep.

~ 0700 ~  
Chakotay’s eyes opened and he immediately noticed the missing sent of vanilla. He turned over, and Kathryn was gone.


	4. Chapter Four

The empty space next to him made him wonder if it was all just a dream. She had opened up to him finally, why would she leave?   
Still half asleep, Chakotay stumbled into the main area of his quarters. In his blurred vision, he took in the room. No Kathryn.   
“Computer, locate Captain Janeway”  
“Captain Janeway is in her quarters.”  
He sighed.

A sonic shower, fresh uniforms and a quick bite to eat. He was on his way to her quarters, just a footstep away. 

Just seconds after chiming, the doors opened to Kathryn’s quarters. There she was, in uniform, down on her hands and knees with her belongings spread out around her.   
“Chakotay, sorry. I wanted to stay and sleep in with you but I can’t put off packing up my things any longer.”  
Chakotay sat down next to Kathryn. He noticed a familiar photo sitting in the pile of Kathryn’s collection of belongings. The photo was of the both of them in their garden on New Earth.   
“We were so happy back then Chakotay. A little bit younger. Carefree.”  
“Kathryn, can I ask you something?”  
“Shoot away.”  
“Do you think, if Voyager hadn’t found a cure, and we were stuck on New Earth for life, would you have wanted to settle down and start a family?”  
“I feel like this is one of those times when I can use my rank to avoid your question, but I have been doing that for 7 years. I refused to accept that reality on New Earth because I believed that Voyager would come back for us. But I think, if more time had passed, then I think I would have eventually succumbed to my feelings. I have always wanted children, but I never expected to be stuck out here for 7 years! Yesterday, when I was holding Tom and B'elanna’s baby, I released that I do think I still want children.”  
“I think you will make a wonderful mother Kathryn.”  
“And I think you would make a wonderful father Chakotay” They both smirked.  
“It’s not too late either. Earth may not be our own planet like New Earth with just the two of us but…”  
Kathryn interrupted, “We can create our own New Earth, back on Earth.”  
“Exactly.”

Chakotay reached over, took Kathryn’s hand and passionately kissed her. In unison, they stood. Their hands exploring uncharted areas.   
Chakotay careful unzipped Kathryn’s jacket, tossing it to the ground.   
Hasty removing each other's clothing, lips intertwine, they made their way to Kathryn's bed, falling down in unison. Kathryn stopped for a minute and looked up at Chakotay who was lying over her, with arms perched either side.  
“Is something wrong Kathryn?”  
“No, I just wanted to look at you.”  
He smiled down at her and she lifted her head reconnected with his lips. Slowly, he entered her and began to move in a fluid motion against her hips.  
“Faster Chakotay. Don’t stop” She begged, whilst biting down on her lips.   
She moved her hands up down his masculine chest and down his back.   
His cries got more intense, as did the movement of her hands as they got closer and again, in unison, they came to climax together.

Chakotay collapsed next to Kathryn, kissing her on the forehead as he did so.   
She rolled onto her side, head resting on her hand, “Why did I wait so long!” she laughed.   
She ran her hands down his body and curled up next to him.

“Bridge to the Captain”  
Startled out of their perfect moment, she replied, “Janeway here.”  
“Captain, Admiral Paris is about to be beamed aboard to the bridge.”  
“Dam! I completely forget. Come on Chakotay, we are going to be late!”   
In a rush, they put back on their uniforms, with Janeway grabbing her jacket off the floor as they ran out the door. 

Rushing, Chakotay and Kathryn made their way to the bridge. They turned as they heard someone running up behind them. It was Tom Paris.  
“Glad I’m not the only ones going to be late,” Tom said, slightly out of breath.  
“I didn’t realise we were that late Tom?”  
As they entered the turbolift, Tom smirked as he looked at Janeway.  
“Is there something wrong Lieutenant?” Chakotay piped.   
“Ah sorry Captain, but your um your jacket. It’s on inside out…”  
Kathryn gave Chakotay a questioning look.   
“Computer, holt lift.”  
“Lieutenant, do you think you could excuse yourself?”  
Trying not to laugh, Tom stepped out of the lift and the doors immediately shut behind him.   
“Do you think you could not have told me about my jacket Chakotay?” she grinned.  
“I actually didn’t noticed, we were in such a rush.”  
“And now we are going to be late...” After fixing her jacket, she pulled Chakotay in closer and kissed him passionately. “But I’m the Captain. Computer, resume lift.”

Now completely out of breath, Tom arrived on the bridge, greeted by Harry.  
“The Captain and Commander aren't here yet? I just saw… never mind.”  
“Tom, I actually don’t want to know what you just saw. Rumours are that they finally have hooked up."  
“Yeah, that’s one way of putting it!”

Admiral Paris materialises on the bridge. He is greeted by all senior members of the crew. All but two. Tom took the pleasure of introducing his father to the crew on the bridge, particular their Maquis additions.   
“And Commander Chakotay assumed the role of First Officer Sir.”  
“Ah yes. A good decision by the Captain. Speaking of which, where is the Captain and First Officer?”   
“Um ah… their...ah…” Saving Tom, the turbolift doors opened and Chakotay and Kathryn walked onto the bridge, with Janeway’s jacket on the right way! Tom’s faced blushed as he made eye contact with Chakotay. Tom took a deep gulp and he broke away from Chakotay’s death stare.  
“Admiral” Janeway greeted, reaching out to shake his hand.  
“Captain, welcome home.”  
“Thank you, Admiral. It’s good to see you in person!”  
“Chakotay” He shook his hand, “Nice to see you in Starfleet uniform! You have certainly proved yourself. Every member of Voyager has proved themselves.”

“You might finally get a promotion, Harry!” Tom whispered. 

“Captain, Commander, you two certainly make a fantastic command team. Well done. After all of the formalities when you reach Earth, I will be throwing Voyager a welcome home party. Your crew deserves it. You both deserve this.”  
Tom tried so hard to get the vision of the turbolift out of his head but nothing was working.  
“Thank you, Admiral.”  
“If you don’t mind Captain, I would like to visit the rest of the crew.”  
“Of course. Lieutenant Paris, would you show the Admiral around?”  
Tom rolled his eyes, “Aye, Captain.” Chakotay smirked down at the ground and Janeway glared at Tom as he watched him leave in the turbolift with the Admiral.”  
“Well, that will keep him out of trouble for some time” Janeway smirked to Chakotay. She slowly lifted her hand and ran it over Chakotay’s cheek. “Join me for coffee in the Ready Room?”  
“Aye Captain!”  
“Tuvok, you’ve got the bridge.”

Kathryn placed the two cups of coffee down on the table next to the couch in her ready room.   
“What are you thinking Chakotay?”  
“Just how lucky I am to have you.”  
“I must admit, I’ve been a bit lost of recent due to the collapse of our relationship, but I feel so much more grounded after you found me.’  
“We should probably go and clean your quarters up!”  
“Ha. We made a bit of mess.”

Stepping into The Captain’s quarters, a laugh from the pit of Chakotay’s stomach broke the silence.   
“Commander! Come on! Get down here and help me clean this all up”.

After hours of cleaning Kathryn’s quarters and then Chakotay’s, the couple were collapsed on the couch in the Commander’s quarters.   
Kathryn’s head rested on Chakotay’s shoulder.  
“Well, we are all packed and ready for Earth.”  
“I’m not sure I am ready to leave Voyager Chakotay.”  
Sitting up, Kathryn stared into Chakotay's eyes as he ran his hand down her cheek.   
“It’s not going to be easy, but we will work it out. We always do.”  
“We always do” She leaned in, and their lips met. “Would you move in with me Chakotay?”  
His mouth materialised into a smile, “I would be honoured to. Join me in bed?”  
“Do you even have to ask! I just want to send a message to crew the first.”  
“Of course. And what will this message detail?”  
“At 0800 hrs on the bridge in the morning, I want to speak to the crew before we depart.”

 

0800hrs  
Janeway and Chakotay stepped onto the bridge. They were greeted by all senior officers. B’Elanna was seated at the engineering station.   
“B’Elanna, you didn’t have to come.”  
“I wanted to be here for this Captain.”  
“Very well.”  
Janeway walked to the middle the bridge, looking at every member of her crew. Chakotay took place next to her.

“All hands, this is the captain.” She looked across at her First Officer and smiled as he placed his hand on her shoulder before she continued.   
“We were alone, in an uncharted part of the galaxy. We made some friends and some enemies. We had no idea of the dangers we were to face, but both crews worked together to survive. Something I am very proud of. We are one crew. One family. We sought out new worlds and explored space. 7 years ago, I told you all, that somewhere along this journey, we would find a way back. And we did.”  
A tear ran down her check. Whipping it away, she glanced at Chakotay who returned with a reassuring smile. 

“Mister Paris, prepare to dock.”

And with that command, Janeway and Chakotay took their seats. Kathryn reached across and joined hands with Chakotay.  
“Are you ready for this Commander?”  
“With you by my side, I will be ready for anything.”


	5. Chapter five

After weeks of meetings and analysis on Voyager’s last 7 years, the crew of Voyager were finally set free of the formalities.   
All former Maquis members were dropped of chargers, all breaches of the prime directive forgotten and alien technology celebrated.   
Voyager had been home for 5 weeks.   
Chakotay and Kathryn have made a small apartment home, but with the Voyager inquires, they barely had time to stop and take in home.

“Kathryn?” Chakotay called as he walked through the front door.  
“I’m in the bedroom,” she called.

Chakotay walked into their bedroom to find Kathryn surrounded by beautiful dresses spread out on the bed.  
“I have no idea what I am going to wear tonight Chakotay.” Tonight was, of course, the Voyager welcome home party.  
“Do you feel well enough to go?”  
“Of course Chakotay. I wouldn’t miss it for the world. I’m feeling much better now, it might have been last night’s dinner. The Doctor will be here soon to make sure I haven’t caught something. Oh Chakotay, I’m so annoyed that I missed the last day. What were the findings?”  
“Well, they are throwing me in the brig for sleeping with the Captain?”  
“What!”   
Chakotay smirked.  
“Chakotay! You are such a bad lier” she laughed as she threw a pillow at him.  
“No, I’m not going anywhere. All charges have been dropped against the Maquis, all breaches forgotten, and our new found technology celebrated.”  
“Oh Chakotay, that’s fantastic.” She paused, placing a hand on his chest “Now which dress!”  
“Hm, I like the black strapless one.”  
“Ha! Of course, you do. Oh damn! Look at the time, we better hurry up or we’ll be late!”  
“When will the Doctor be here” Chakotay called from the bathroom.  
“Any minute.”

Sitting on the couch, all dressed up, the Doctor ran his tricorder over Janeway.  
“Well, like usual Captain, you're in pristine health.” Kathryn turned and smirked at Chakotay.  
Just as The Doctor was about to put the tricorder away, it picked something up.  
“Doctor, what’s wrong?” Kathryn questioned.  
“Well,” The Doctor grinned. “It looks like congratulations are in order.”  
“Doctor?”  
“Commander, you and the Captain are expecting a baby. You are roughly 5 weeks along.”  
Looking proud of himself after this discovery, the Doctor closed his tricorder and smiled down at his command team.   
Chakotay took Kathryn’s hand and caught her smile.  
“Thank you, Doctor, we will see you later at the party. And if you could do us a favour,”  
“Yes Captain”  
“Could you please keep this news between the three of us just for now”  
“Of course Captain. I’ll see you both later” and with that he dematerialised. 

Kathryn fell into Chakotay. “So that explains why I felt so sick!”  
“You're going to be a fantastic mother Kathryn.” Looking up into his dark eyes, she met his lips.

They were the last to arrive at the party. Walking in, arm and arm, they greeted their Voyager family. They both were trying very hard not to scream out that they are having a baby, but they wanted to wait until they had had a proper check up with the Doctor.

Kathryn took delight in sitting with her lover, watching her crew interact and let their hair down. Morale had never been higher.   
The night was growing old. Usually, on Voyager, but this point, Kathryn and Chakotay would have left the party to let the crew enjoy themselves without their command team standing over their shoulders. But they were no longer on Voyager, and Kathryn was not giving up this chance to let her hair down and have fun. 

She turned to look at Chakotay. A mischievous grin was painted on his face, though she noticed it was tainted with unusual nerves.   
The music began to take a slow turn, the loud dance floor transformed into a slow step and the dancers paired up. Staring down at her meal, Chakotay gently reached for Kathryn’s hand.  
“Shall we dance” he grinned.  
She looked up at him, stars shining in her eyes and caught his smile.  
“I thought you’d never ask.”

Hand in hand, they walked toward the dance floor. The sea of people parted, allowing them to take centre stage. Her head rested on his shoulder as his arms held her tight. She angled her head slightly so she could look up into his eyes.   
“Chakotay, thank you for everything you have down for me. I love you. I don’t know how I could ever repay you for the love and understanding you have given me.”

He smiled down at her.  
“I could think of a way.”

Slowly, looking into her eyes, he let go of her and got down on one knee, holding her hands.  
“Kathryn Janeway, will you marry me?”


	6. Chapter Six

Silence fell over the ballroom. The crew held their significant others as they watched the Captain and First Officer.

Looking down into his eyes, she broke the silence.  
“Seven years ago, I didn’t even know your name. And now, I couldn’t imagine a day without you. So, yes. I will marry you!”

Cheers were heard as Chakotay jumped up and embraced Kathryn.  
“I love you Chakotay.”  
“I love you too Kathryn. And our baby” he whispered into her ear. 

They broke apart, but still holding each other deeply, their lips met.   
In no time at all, they were surrounded by all their closest companions; Tom, B’Elanna, Harry, Tuvok, The Doctor, Seven, everyone.   
Words of celebration were spoken. Kathryn’s smile was infectious as she hugged members of the Voyager family.   
Her eyes caught The Doctors. He knew how much this truly meant to her, as he was the only other person who knew about the baby.

The music revved up and dancing engulfed the floor.

~

Chakotay carried Kathryn through their front door.  
“My feet have never been so sore!” She complained.   
He placed her down on their couch.  
“Sorer then the days I spent all day pacing the bridge! That’s the last time I’ll ever let Tom Paris be in charge of the music and dancing!”

While listening intently to Kathryn’s ranting, Chakotay sat close to her on their couch and placed a hand on her flat stomach. Their eyes met.  
“What are you thinking Chakotay?” She whispered.  
“How amazing you are going to be as a mother. How much I can’t wait to meet our baby. How lucking I am to have you. That you are going to be my wife.”  
Smiling her million dollar smile, she reached up and placed her hand on his check.  
“Oh, Chakotay. How did I get so lucky! How did we get so lucky” she said as she placed her hands over Chakotay’s on her stomach.

He kissed the bridge of her nose and she stared down at their hands. She slowly turned her head, and their lips locked, with her hands moving to his shoulders and his to her hips. 

Passionately, he kissed her neck and then her bare shoulders.   
Her head rested on his shoulders as she moaned in delight.   
Grasping her waist with kindness, he picked her up as he stood. Ever so carefully, he carried her to their bedroom. As he placed her down on their bed, she propped herself up on her elbows and she watched as he took off his shoes, socks and suit jacket.   
He laid down next to her on his side, and she followed suit. Staring into each other’s eyes, Chakotay tucked a piece of Kathryn’s hair behind her ear. 

“Unzip me” Kathryn rolled over to her side as Chakotay ran the zipper down. Slowly, she brought the dress over the top of her head, leaving her in just her underwear, and laid back down next to Chakotay. He ran his hand down from the base of her breasts, to below her belly button. Their eyes met. Her hands made their way to the button’s on his shirt, and she began to undo them. He kissed her neck as she did. As she removed his shirt, her hands made their way over his broad shoulders and she kissed him passionately. Her hands ventured to the zipper on his pants. As she pulled the zipper down, he removed them. Both lying in the underwear, their hands rested on each other's hips. They lied still, with their noses touching. Chakotay ran his hands down Kathryn’s arms.

“Kathryn, I love you.”  
“Chakotay. I know” she moved her lips to his and brought her body in closer. She felt his wanting of her against her cold skin. Carefully, she removed his underwear. He followed suit, removing hers. She moaned as he pulled her in. Slowly, he entered her. Their hips moved against each other in a slow, regular motion. She ran her hands down his back and he kissed her neck.   
Their motions began to pick up speed, and as they did, her head fell back in response.  
“Chakotay” She whispered. They were getting closer.  
Her hands clasped around his face as they reached their climax. 

Coming back down to earth, Chakotay rolled onto his back. Kathryn moved her body to his side, resting there, with her arm over his torso. He kissed her on the forehead.  
“I can’t wait till your my wife Kathryn.”  
“And I can’t wait till your my husband.” A smile spread across her face. 

She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek, before pulling the covers over them and falling into a deep sleep


	7. Chapter Seven

Kathryn and Chakotay sat on the couch waiting for the Doctor to arrive.   
“So do you want to find out what we are having?”  
“I do but at the same time, a surprise would be nice. Either way, I don’t mind. Do you Chakotay?”  
“I think we could both agree that this pregnancy was a big enough surprise so I think I would like to find out.”   
“I honestly did not think we would be here so soon.”  
“But I knew we would find ourselves here eventually.”

Chakotay brushed Kathryn’s cheek, staring deeply into her eyes. He lent in to kiss her when suddenly there was a knock at the door.   
“Well, that would be The Doctor,” she remarked as she approached the door.   
“Doctor, good to see you”  
“Likewise Captain, Commander. Congratulations again on your engagement last night. How have you been feeling this morning?”  
“Well, I couldn’t manage to keep breakfast down but my coffee made me feel much better. As did the company of my fiancée.” She stared up at Chakotay.   
“Captain, you should avoid drinking coffee now that you're pregnant.”  
“Doctor, you know that’s not going to happen,” Chakotay smirked, fearing for his life if it. Kathryn frowned at them both.   
“No more than one a day!”  
“Fine” she groaned. 

Chakotay retook his spot on the couch next to Kathryn as the Doctor began scanning.  
“I have downloaded important information on these PADDs that you should both read and dates for when you should have your check-ups.” The Doctor pointed to the pile of at least six PADDS he had placed on their coffee table.   
“Well Captain, Commander, your baby is doing well. A very healthy 5 weeks. Hm, if my memory recalls correctly, 5 weeks ago we were in transit back to Earth.” He smirked as he looked at his tricorder.   
Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged looks.  
“Can we find out the gender Doctor?”  
“Not yet, but if you wish to know, we should be able to determine it in a few more weeks. Well, I think that’s everything. Please contact me if you have any questions or your condition changes Captain.”

And with a smile, the Doctor left the apartment.  
Closing the door behind him, Kathryn practically ran into Chakotay’s arms. Holding his shoulders, she looked up to him.  
Catching her smile, he kissed her on the forehead. 

~

“0700”   
Their alarm rang loud. Instead of turning it off, Kathryn hurried to the bathroom.   
Propping himself up on his elbows, Chakotay watched his fiancée dash to the bathroom, followed by sounds of vomiting and dry retching. 

Kathryn was slouched over the toilet, with her head in hands.  
“And so it begins! I hope I’m not like this for the next 8 months Chakotay!”  
He grinned sheepishly as he dampened a face cloth. He slumped down next to her and began to run the cloth over her face.  
“Ah, that feels better. Thank you.” He placed an arm around her and pulled her closer.   
“We will get through it together. I promise.” He kissed her forehead.  
Without warning, so rose again to the toilet bowl, and the sickness began all over again. Chakotay, taking on the role of the dotting fiancée, rubbed her back and placed the cloth on her neck.

A soak in the tub made Kathryn feel much better, as did the view of Chakotay sitting at their dining room table. As she sat down, he reached out to hold her hand.  
“I’ve made you breakfast. Fruit salad and peppermint tea.”  
“Thank you, Chakotay. I hope I can keep it down! Though, I don’t know how I’m going to live without coffee!”  
“That makes two of us!”  
“Oh, Chakotay! I’ll try to not be so bad.”  
“I know.”  
“What time is everyone coming over today?”  
“1200”  
“Are you ready to tell everyone Chakotay?”  
“Of course. I’ve been trying hard not to tell anyone for the past week!” She ran her hand down his cheek.


	8. Chapter Eight

Chakotay placed the last plate of food on the table. Tom, B’Elanna, and Harry dug in.  
“I can assure you that Kathryn made none of this, so you don’t need to book appointments with The Doctor.”   
Kathryn gave Chakotay a death stare, and he replied with a cheeky grin.

“So when do I need to have my suit ready?” Tom questioned.  
“Well, actually Tom, Chakotay and I have decided a small ceremony this coming weekend.”  
B’Elanna almost choked on her meal, “But Captain, it’s Monday! You have only been engaged for just over a week. What’s the rush?” Kathryn and Chakotay exchanged smirks.  
“Wait,” Harry piped up, “And you and the Commander...”   
Chakotay was surprised that Harry was the first to pick up on their news.  
“Yes, Harry. Kathryn and I are expecting a baby!”   
“Captain! Commander! That’s great news!” Tom remarked.  
“How far along, if you don’t mind me asking?”  
“About 6 and ½ weeks B’Elanna. You know, we are family, so I think we should drop the formalities. It's Kathryn and Chakotay.”  
“Let me work on that one!” Harry blushed.   
“B’Elanna, is it okay if you help me out on the day?”  
“You mean, like a bridesmaid?”  
“Yes, you could call it that.”  
“I would be honoured Capt… ah, Kathryn.”  
“Tom, Harry, you up to being my groomsmen?”  
“Aye Sir!”

Kathryn and B’Elanna moved to the couch, leaving the boys to discuss boy things.  
“B’Elanna, I have no idea how you managed to cope with morning sickness on Voyager!”  
“It wasn’t easy that’s for sure. How are you coping giving up your coffee?”  
“Barely! Though, Chakotay has been making this wonderful peppermint tea that is filling the spot. I’m not going to lie B’Elanna, I am a little scared for all this.”  
“Don’t be silly, you are going to make a wonderful mother!”

~

Friday night, the night before the wedding rolled around fast.   
“I’ll see you at the altar tomorrow Kathryn” He kissed her passionately.  
“Oh Chakotay, I am going to be so lonely without you tonight.”  
“You will be fine. It’s tradition. Tomorrow, we will be married and together forever. B’Elanna will be here with you tonight.”  
She stood up on her tippy toes and pulled him into a hug.  
“I love you Chakotay.”  
“I love you too Kathryn, and tomorrow, you will be my wife.”  
“And you my husband.” The shared a deep passionate kiss.  
“Okay Kathryn, I really have to go now, or I’ll never leave!”   
Before stepping out the door, he knelt down and kissed her stomach, “And I love you too little one.”

B’Elanna and Kathryn’s conversation was mostly work based, discussing their adventures on Voyager. B’Elanna felt it hard to see Kathryn as anything but her Captain.   
“So what are your plans now we are back Captain?”  
“Please, B’Elanna, Kathryn. Well, I definitely want a break. I thought about maybe teaching at The Academy. I don’t see myself Captaining a Starship anytime soon, especially in my condition!”  
“Rumors are running wild that you are going to be promoted to Admiral and Chakotay to Captain.”  
“Really? I haven’t heard that one yet!” She laughed. “It’s getting late. I’m going to head off to bed, we’ve got a big day tomorrow! Good night B’Elanna.”  
“Good night… Kathryn.”

She tossed and turned. The bed was so empty without him, so lonely. It made her feel smaller than she already is. Flat on her back, Kathryn ran her hands over her stomach.   
“I can’t wait to met your little one,” she whispered into the darkness, drawing circles over her stomach.

~

“Good Morning B’Elanna.”  
“Morning. Chakotay ask me specifically to make you this.”  
“Ah yes, my new coffee! Peppermint tea!”  
“How are you feeling this morning?”  
“Surprisingly okay, though, I didn’t get much sleep.”  
“Neither did I the night before my wedding.”

Kathryn stared down at her coffee, running her hands around the cup's rim.

“Well, we’ve got two hours till the ceremony, so we better get a crack on things”  
“Yes ma'am” Kathryn laughed. 

Kathryn had her growing hair styled to one side. Staring into the full-length mirror, B’Elanna zipped up the back of her dress. The tight-fitting, A-line floor-length gown hugged her hips with the v-neck embracing her shoulders.

“Are you ready Kathryn?”  
“Let’s get this show on the road B’Elanna!”


	9. Chapter Nine

Admiral Paris had agreed to officiate the wedding.   
Standing next to him, was a shaking Chakotay.  
“Are you ready for this Sir?” Harry questioned.  
“I think so” He smirked.  
“Chakotay! Stop shaking.”  
“That’s easier said than done Tom.”  
“Second thoughts?”  
“Never.” His eyes smiled towards the entryway, awaiting his bride. 

The organ played, and Kathryn walked towards them, held by The Doctor, and followed by B’Elanna.   
Chakotay’s contagious smile lit up the room, and Kathryn caught it.   
Kathryn took her place next to Chakotay.  
“You look gorgeous Kathryn.”  
“You don’t look so bad yourself Chakotay.”

“I am honoured to be here today to join Voyager’s finest two in matrimony.” Admiral Pairs began, “The couple have written their own vows.”  
“Kathryn, you are the love of my life. I could never imagine a day without you. You light up my life and made the last 7 years, the best of my life, mostly!” he laughed.  
“Lieutenant Paris, the ring,” the Admiral instructed. 

Chakotay took Kathryn’s hand, “May this ring be the symbol of our eternal love.”   
Placing the ring on her finger, he kissed her hand. 

“Chakotay, I am the luckiest woman in the whole galaxy. After all these years, you stood by my side, I’m not sure what I’ve done to deserve you but I can’t wait to spent the rest of my life with you and become a family.”

“Lieutenant Torres”   
B’Elanna passed Kathryn the ring.  
Kathryn took Chakotay’s hand, “May this ring be the symbol of our eternal love.”

“Captain Kathryn Janeway, Commander Chakotay, With the power vested in me by Starfleet Command and the United Federation of Planets, I now pronounce you husband and wife.”

Chakotay scooped Kathryn up into his arms, leading her into a deep and passionate kiss.  
The small crowd of 6 clapped and celebrated. 

~

Laughter filled the air, as Chakotay carried his blushing bride into their home and all the way to their loving bed.   
Kathryn lied there, with her hands resting above her head and her hair spread out. Chakotay collapsed next to her, running his hands through her hair.  
“I hope you will grow it out again.”  
“You liked it long didn’t you?”  
“I loved the way you would have it on New Earth.”  
“For you, I’ll let it grow.”  
“Just promise you won’t keep it hidden in those buns!”  
“I promise...” She gently leaned in, and kissed his tattoo, “...husband.”

As she broke from her kiss and opened her eyes, she was greeted with light snoring. 

~

Chakotay awoke to a strong aroma coming from their kitchen.  
“Hungry?” He smirked as he hugged Kathryn from behind.  
“More like cravings for bacon and eggs!” She turned and kissed him.  
“Have you burnt it yet?”  
“No! Not yet, but if you keep distracting me I might!”  
“Sorry I fell asleep last night. Not the way you're supposed to end your wedding night.”  
“I think we can both agree that we will make it up Chakotay.”  
“Well, that is what happens when your wife is irresistible.”   
“And with less than 33 weeks before I won’t let you near me again!”  
“We’ll see about that.”

Kathryn placed the breakfast down on the table.  
“Wow Kathryn, I’m impressed. This actually looks edible.”  
“Looks can be deceiving Commander.”  
“Actually, Kathryn, this tastes pretty good.”  
“What can I say, motherhood and being your wife are changing me.”  
“Hopefully not too much!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say real quick, thank you all for the comments you have written me. I much appreciate them!

For the fifth morning in a row, Chakotay was awoken at the crack of dawn to sounds of his wife running to the bathroom.  
“Chakotay, this sickness, I swear it’s getting worse.”  
“The Doctor did say to expect this for the next couple of weeks.”  
“Great! I could barely even handle one more day of it!”  
Chakotay stood up from next to Kathryn’s slump body and began to run a bath.  
“You always think of the best ideas!”  
“That’s why you married me!”  
“Of course!” She smirked!

Kathryn was weak, and could barely stand without Chakotay’s help.  
“Join me?” she questioned.   
Chakotay took his place in the bath, with Kathryn resting in his lap.  
“Admiral Paris has asked me to take up a Vice Admiral position at Headquarters.”  
“A desk job?”  
“Could you blame me?!”  
“No, you deserve it really. Are you going to take it?”  
“I’m thinking I will.”  
“And Voyager?”  
“She’ll need a Captain, Chakotay.”  
“What are you suggesting?”  
She turned, swimming into Chakotay.  
“You know that ship better than anyone. You should Captain her.”  
“I wonder how many Starfleet rank positions have been discussed in a bath of bubbles?!”  
“All the best ones of course!” Her lips reached his.  
“Feeling better?”  
“Much better.”

It wasn’t long before Kathryn was situated on the couch, covered in PADDs of Starfleet news.   
Their front door chimed.  
“I guess I’ll get that,” Chakotay remarked as he walked towards the door.  
“Commander, good morning.”  
“Tuvok! It’s nice to see, come in, please.”  
“Tuvok, what a surprise!”   
“My apologies for missing your wedding.”  
“That’s okay Tuvok, you where with your family and family is most important. But, did I surprise you for once?”  
“Unfortunately Captain, you did not. It was hard to miss the chemistry between you and The Commander after 7 years on the bridge. However, the news of your pregnancy did take me by surprise.”  
“I’m glad to know Tuvok” she spoke as she embraced him.  
“Do you want some coffee Tuvok?”  
“No thank you, Commander, I was only dropping in to say my congratulations on my way to Starfleet.”  
“Another time then.”  
“Yes, I look forward to it.”

~

“Well, that was nice Chakotay.”  
“Yes, but very brief.”  
“It is Tuvok remember!”  
“True. Anything interesting in those PADs?”  
“Not really, just future Vice Admiral stuff.”  
“Right, of course, should have guessed! So you're going to take the position?”  
“I think so, I meet with Admiral Pairs tomorrow. Are you okay with this?”  
“Of course. I’m proud of you” He leaned down and kissed the top of her head, “What’s in the boxes.”  
“Funny you should ask actually. They are photos, the Doctor sent them. They are from his holo-imager.”  
“There is certainly a lot of them!”  
“Between him and Neelix, of course there is!”  
Chakotay picked an image out of the box.  
“Ah, this was when you chose B’Elanna as the chief engineer.”  
“I’m glad you pressured me to make that decision.”  
“We do make the best decisions when we are together.”  
“Now I have no idea what this is supposed to be!”  
“I do. That’s the nebula you threw us into when you ran out of coffee!”  
“Now I remember! I would do absolutely anything for coffee! But I’ll settle for peppermint tea for now.”  
“This one's from the very first party Neelix threw. Celebrating, if you could call it that, our first anniversary of being stuck in the Delta Quadrant. We look so young!”   
He turned towards his wife, who after a few days of reading through PADs, had fallen asleep on his arm.


	11. Chapter 11

Kathryn was awoken by the smell of breakfast from the kitchen.  
“Sorry I fell asleep on you last night!  
“That’s okay. If it’s not you, it’s me! How are you feeling?”  
“Surprisingly well. This looks good! Thank you, Chakotay.”  
“I’m glad you feel well this morning. What time are you going to Headquarters?”  
“1300 hours.”  
“Do you want to finish going through the photos.”  
“I’d love to. Look, our first party! We were so young!”  
“You still look just as beautiful!”  
“Lying like that will get you know where Chakotay!”  
“I wasn’t lying!”  
“Sure. What’s next?”  
“This was a hard one. When we met the 37’s.”  
“I was so sure the crew would want to stay. Thank you for being by my side that day.”  
“It’s my pleasure.”  
“It’s not every day you get to meet your hero. Amelia Earhart. She was incredible. Exactly how I thought she would be.”  
“She certainly was.”  
“Now, I definitely remember this one.”  
“That was a very interesting day on the bridge!”  
“They were trying to mate with the ship. And who knew how to turn off Voyager’s sex drive, none other than Commander Chakotay himself!”  
“What can I say! Sex is my thing.”  
“I know! Okay, so who took this one of me unconscious when Voyager was distorted?”  
“Haha, probably Neelix. You were saying some pretty funny things!”  
“Chakotay!”  
“What! I still sat by your side and made sure you were okay.”  
“Very funny. Not”  
“Oh, this one’s good! Tom Paris stuck in sickbay, turning into a lizard!”  
“Don’t remind me. He made me become one too. And the other lizards… let’s not go there. I’ve tried to erase that from my mind.”  
“As have I.”  
“What were you thinking when you found us?”  
“That Tom Paris beat me to it!”  
She laughed, “Really?”  
“No, I wanted to forget about immediately too!”  
“Let’s agree to never tell the little one about their older lizard siblings!”  
“Agreed!”  
“Ah, this was from our first visit with Q.”  
“I wish it was our last.”  
“That poor other Q though. Such a hard decision. Chakotay! Tuvix”  
“That is another one on the list of things I wished to forget!”  
“Agreed!”  
“These ones are from New Earth.”  
“How did the Doctor get them?”  
“It must have been the same holo-imager”  
“We were so happy.”  
“But you were holding back.”  
“I wasn’t going to give up on Voyager or finding a cure. I would have given in eventually, obviously! How come there is no image from our 2nd year party?”  
“It never happened. Seska took over, remember.”  
“What did you ever see in her?”  
“Honestly, I had no idea.”  
“She could have carried your first child.”

Chakotay and Kathryn walked hand in hand into Starfleet Headquarters, making their way to Admiral Paris’ office.  
“I should wait out here.”  
“Don’t be silly Chakotay, come in with me. You are my husband after all.”

The doors opened to Paris’s office.  
“Captain Janeway, Commander Chakotay, nice to see you both. Please, take a seat. Coffee?”  
“Peppermint tea for me, Chakotay?”  
“I’ll have a peppermint tea too, thank you, Admiral.”  
“Peppermint tea? The Delta Quadrant has certainly changed you both.”  
“Well, more me than Chakotay. He is just being nice. I’m on strict Doctor’s orders!”  
“Doctor’s orders?”  
“Yes. I must inform you, that Chakotay and I are expecting a baby. I’m 9 weeks along.”  
“I wasn’t expecting that! Congratulations to you both.”  
“Thank you, Admiral,” Chakotay smiled towards Kathryn.  
“I’m assuming you have made a decision then Captain?”  
“Yes, I would be honoured to take the position. After seven years, a desk job, a ground job sounds nice. Especially with a baby on the way!”  
Chakotay felt proud of his wife. He gently squeezed her hand.   
“So, that just leaves the question of who will Captain Voyager. She has a few more years in her left. After a well earned break of course!”  
“I have a suggestion, Sir.”  
“Yes, Janeway.”  
“Chakotay was a wonderful Commander and an outstanding first officer,” she turned towards him, “He knows Voyager better than anyone else.”  
“Thank you, Captain, I’ll take your suggestion into consideration.”  
“I appreciate it, Sir.”  
“I’ll be in touch with further details about your promotion. Dismissed.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Are you alright Kathryn? You looked puffed out.”  
“I’m going to have to get new clothes. This dress is the only one that fits! If it fits in the waist, it doesn’t fit around my breasts. If it fits around my breast, it doesn’t fit around my waist!”  
Chakotay giggled, placing Kathryn’s breakfast on the table.  
“Chakotay, stop laughing at me! It’s not funny”

In one swift move, Chakotay brought Kathryn into a deep hug, kissing the top of her head.  
Slowly, he bent down, kissing her just visible bump.  
“I guess you could say you have popped now!”  
“I’m only 10 weeks! I thought I would have at least a couple more before I ran out of all my clothes!”  
“Who says you need clothes?”  
“You are such a tease! Oh, I almost forgot! Neelix’s transmission will be soon.”  
“You should keep your clothes on for that one! Don’t want to give him a fright!”

~

“Captain! Commander!”  
“Neelix! It’s nice to see you.  
“You should probably call us Vice Admiral and Captain.”  
“Your getting promoted?!”  
“Chakotay! Well, I am. Chakotay’s a maybe.”  
“Congratulations. Where is the rest of the crew? Where are you?”  
“This is our home. Chakotay and mine.”  
“Our? You live together?”  
“We’re married!”  
“Married? Wow! Congratulations!”  
“Thank’s Neelix. How is your family?”  
“Wonderful Captain! And yours?”  
“Glad that we are home.”  
“And glad that we bought a plus one home too!’  
“Commander? I’m not sure what you mean.”  
“Chakotay, you are confusing him! Neelix, you're going to be an uncle again!”  
“Again? What? Who?”  
“Us! We are having a baby! I’m 10 weeks along!”  
“Captain! Oh, I wish I could give you a hug! Congratulations! You too have been very busy!”  
“Something like that” Chakotay blushed.  
“What’s that huge box behind you?”  
“I forgot how many questions you ask! They are images from the holo-imagers on Voyager. We have been going through them. Would you like to go through some more with us.”  
“I would love to!”  
“Good! We are up to year 3! Let's see, ah yes! I remember this. When Kes was comatose and I had to do those spiritual rituals.”  
“I remember yes! I was so scared! I miss her.”  
“I do to Neelix.”  
“Ha! Remember this one? When we were thrown into the 20th century and wore those silly clothes!”  
“Silly? I happened to like them Chakotay!”  
“That was the closest I’ve been to Earth”  
“Oh Neelix, I’m sure we will work out a way to get you here one day!”  
“Ah, Q’s second visit to Voyager.”  
“How could I forgot the time he wanted to mate with you!”  
“You're cute when you're jealous.”  
“I’m just glad I’m the one who is making you a mother to human children.”  
“The human part is important!”  
Neelix was blushing and let out an awkward giggle.  
“Sorry, pregnancy has made me a bit testy! What’s next. How the hell did the Doctor stop to take images of this!”  
“What is it, Captain?”  
“It’s from the time you and I came back from an away mission to find the ship overtaken by those giant bugs.”  
“I remember!”  
“You should try that look more often.”  
“I’m not that small any more Chakotay! Ah, look at this one. It’s from our ‘date’ on Lake George, after I almost died”  
“You had me scared that day.”  
“You had us all scared Captain.”  
“I’m glad you were there Chakotay. Okay, what’s next. Oh, this one is from our 3rd year celebration.”  
“The day before we met the Borg.”  
“I really enjoyed going through those images with you both.”  
“Thank you, Neelix. We both did too.”  
“Well, I have to go now. I’ll speak to you both soon.”  
“Yes. bye, Neelix!”

“That was nice Chakotay”  
“Yes, It was good catching up with him. Your lucky he wasn’t here in person though!”  
“Why’s that?”  
“He would have hugged you to death!”  
“I guess that’s a good thing!”  
Chakotay looked down to Kathryn’s stomach, “can you feel anything yet?”  
“Not yet.” She picked up his hand and placed it over her bump, with her hand over his.  
“I can’t wait to meet this little one. I’m glad you have not been as sick recently.”  
“But I’m sore! Everywhere! My breast feel like they are going to explode!”  
“Well, that would be an interesting sight!”   
Playfully, Kathryn hit Chakotay as he pulled her into a hug.


	13. Chapter 13

The sun made its way through the blinds onto their bed. It had been a busy few days. Kathryn had been made Vice Admiral and Chakotay had been made Captain of Voyager.  
Kathryn rolled over onto Chakotay.   
Her morning sickness had settled down to a lesser degree and she had begun to show. Chakotay ran his hand over Kathryn’s bare stomach as she placed her arm on his abdomen.  
“It's growing.”  
“You say that every morning Chakotay!”  
“I know. Do you want to go through more photos? It’s been over a week since we last had time to.”  
“I’d love to.”  
“Let’s see what’s first. Ah, Seven of Nine. You fought so hard to make her part of the crew.”  
“And then she slept with my First Officer.”  
“Kathryn…”  
“I know, I know. I’ve been so moody lately. But still.”  
“It takes two to tango.”  
“Let’s not talk about that anymore.”  
“Agreed. We are past that.”  
“But we should make contact with her soon.”  
“I agree. Okay, what’s next Captain.”  
“You mean Vice Admiral. Ah, the last one before Kes left.”  
“She was a great addition to the crew.”  
“You are going to love this one Chakotay!”  
“What is it?”  
“The opening of the astrometrics lab!”  
“Ar your hair! I hate that one! Never go that short again! Promise!”  
“Okay okay promise. Show me the next one.”  
“This is all of us with our letters from home.”  
“My Dear John letter. Not something I want to remember.”  
‘If it wasn’t for Neelix making us go to that party, things might have ended differently.”  
“I don’t think so Chakotay!”  
“In my mind maybe.”  
“Maybe. Actually, I’m meeting Mark tomorrow for lunch. Sorry, I didn’t tell you earlier, I didn't know when to bring it up. Did you want to come?”  
“To meet your ex-fiance? No, I think I’ll pass. You both need to talk anyway.”  
“The last one, from our 4th year, at our annual party.”  
Kathryn’s stomach rumbled. “Chakotay, we are hungry I think.”  
“Yes, ma'am! Chakotay to the rescue!” 

 

Kathryn dropped her head back as her husband ran into the kitchen to start breakfast. She ran her hands over her bump. She hadn’t popped so to speak, but she definitely had a significant growth. She had never imagined 7 years ago that she would have just been lying in bed with her husband, who now is the Captain of Voyager, looking over pictures from their journey. And she never would have imagined that she would be pregnant!   
But she was loving every minute. 

Kathryn quickly devoured her breakfast.  
“Hungry?”  
“Starving. This little one is going to eat us out of house to home Chakotay!”  
The door chimed.  
“Who could that be?”  
Kathryn got up to answer the door.  
As she opened the door, she was shocked to see who was on the other side.  
“Seven?”  
“Vice Admiral, Captain. I hope I’m not interrupting.”  
“No, not at all. We were just having breakfast. I’ve got some left over, would you like some?”  
“No, I do not require nutritional substance at this time.”  
“Please, come in.” Kathryn directed Seven to the couch.  
“How have you been settling in?”  
“Well thank you, Captain. I have met with my Aunts family and I am staying with them.”  
“That’s good to hear.” Kathryn didn’t know how to act.  
“My congratulations to you both on your marriage and impending baby.”  
“Thank you, Seven. We both appreciate that.”  
“I am glad.”   
Kathryn awkwardly smiled at Seven. “I’m glad you have settled in nicely.  
“Thank you, Admiral. I have appreciated your guidance over the years. I am very happy that you and the Captain are happy. You both deserve it.”  
“What about you Seven. Your happiness is important as well.”  
“Exploring my humanity is most important. As well as connecting with my family. That is, my happiness.”  
“We are very glad to see Seven.”  
“As am I. I should let you get back to your breakfast.”  
“Thank you, Seven.”   
Kathryn embraced Seven and walked her to the door.

“What are you thinking Chakotay?”  
“She admires you. It’s part of the reason why we ended things, even though there really wasn’t anything to end. She didn’t want to disappoint you. She could see how much we cared for each other.”  
Kathryn fell into Chakotay’s arms.  
“Oh, Chakotay.”


	14. Chapter 14

Kathryn had arrived early for her lunch with Mark.  
She fidgeted as she sat in the park waiting for him.  
As she looked up, in the distance she saw him.   
As he closened, she stood.  
“Hi there stranger!” he remarked.  
“Hi to you too. It’s good to see you.”  
“Likewise.”  
“Who’s this” Kathryn bent down, and patted the dog Mark had brought with him.  
“She’s yours.”  
“Mine?”  
“She is one of Molly’s puppies. I want you to have her.”  
“Oh, Mark. Thank you! I appreciate it.”  
“Think of it as a wedding gift.”  
“Thank you, Mark.”  
“Any time. So how is it being home? You're a Vice Admiral now I hear.”  
“Yes, Sir! It’s great to be back home. While I miss Voyager, nothing can bet being home on Earth.”  
“I’m glad to hear.”  
“How is your wife?”  
“She’s good. We have a one-year-old now.”  
“A child. Oh Mark, congratulations.”  
“Thank you, a boy,”  
“That’s great to hear. Well, speaking of children, I’m going to have a child.”  
“You are?!”  
“Yes, I’m 12 weeks along. Chakotay and I have our 12 week appointment this afternoon.”  
“Congratulations Kathryn. That’s wonderful news.”  
“Thank you, Mark.”  
Silence came between them.  
“You belong with him, Kathryn. You seem so relaxed. So at ease. I could never have given you that. We may have loved each other, but you never wanted to marry me.”  
“I did love you Mark, and I would have married you, but Chakotay, he gets me, he gets my job, he…”  
“It’s okay Kathryn, I understand.”  
“I’m glad we caught up.”  
“Me too. Will Chakotay let you take the dog?”  
“I hope so!”  
“Well, I don’t want to keep you from your appointment. It was nice seeing you.”  
“You too.”   
And with that, they embraced and departed ways.

Kathryn came through the front door and was greeted with a deep embrace from Chakotay.  
“So how was it?”  
“I have a surprise.”  
“What.”  
“Don’t look so sad!”  
“What’s your surprise!”  
Kathryn picked up the dog and held her close.  
“A dog?”  
“Not just a dog! It’s one of Molly’s puppies.”  
“And you're keeping it.”  
“We are keeping it.”  
“Well, she is cute. So, I guess I can’t argue with that!”  
“We have to come up with a name Chakotay.”  
“A name! Ar um how about Delta?”  
“Delta. I love it!”  
“She is adorable Kathryn. Sounds like the Doctor is here.” Chakotay opened their front door.  
“Morning Admiral, Captain. How are you feeling.”  
“Much better. I think the morning sickness is starting to calm down.”  
“That’s good to here. Who’s this?”  
“This is Delta. She was one of Molly’s puppies.”  
“Hello Delta! Any other symptoms?”  
“Let’s see, I have been a bit more moody, I’m always hungry, and I am running out of clothes that fit!”  
“At 12 weeks that is all normal.”  
“How are the readings, Doctor?”  
“Perfect Captain. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”  
“Love to”  
A Strong healthy heartbeat was heard.   
Tears ran down Kathryn’s face as Chakotay embraced her.  
“Thank you, Doctor. It’s beautiful.”  
“Any time, Admiral.”

After the Doctor left, Chakotay and Kathryn laid on the couch in each other’s arms. Chakotay had a hand rested on kathryn’s stomach.  
“This is one of the most beautiful experiences I have ever been apart of Kathryn.”  
“I’m so lucky we got to share it together.”  
“Likewise. Do you want to go through more photos?”  
“Of course.”  
“Year 5. This one’s from when we were in the ‘void’.”  
“That was horrible.”  
“I thought I had lost my strong Captain.”  
“So had I. Thank god we found her again.”  
“This one is from our celebration of when we created that lemon of a Quantum slipstream drive.”  
“Look at all the confetti in my hair!”  
“I’m glad future Harry and Chakotay did what they did.”  
“Agreed, for obvious reasons, Chakotay.”  
“Yes of course! This one is you and Kashyk.”  
“He was trouble.”  
“But you had feelings for him.”  
“No, I wouldn’t say that. If I’m being honest, we did share a kiss but we were both using each other, and I most certainly did not trust him.”  
“So something did happen.”  
“Like you can talk Chakotay!”  
“What’s that supposed to mean?!”  
“You fell in love with every female alien we met!”  
“That’s because I was trying to block my feelings for you! And don’t you talk! You had your fair share of feelings.”  
“Fine. Let’s move on. Oh, Chakotay! It’s Queen Arachnia.”  
“I love that costume! Do you still have it?”  
“Unfortunately not Chakotay.”  
“Dam!”  
“This one is you in your boxing gear!”  
“I look good!”  
“So honest Chakotay!”  
“Well do you disagree?”  
“Never.” She leaned in and kissed him.  
“This one Kathryn is from Ancestor's Eve.”  
“I love this one Chakotay.”  
“We should make a trip to Indiana.”  
“Yes, definitely.”  
“This one is from our 5th anniversary party.”  
“These images have been great to go over.”  
“They have been. Though it was hard, I think it’s safe to say we made the most out of our time.”  
“We certainly did.”


	15. Chapter 15

Chakotay stood at the door to their bedroom with breakfast.   
He paused, watching his wife lay they sleeping.  
Her bump was now clearly visible, and she had a hand placed on it.

He placed the tray down on the bedside table and crawled in next to Kathryn, kissing her on the cheek.  
She awoke.

“Chakotay? Where did you go?”   
“I made breakfast.”  
“Your amazing, you know that.”  
She ran a hand over his cheek and pulled him in closer, allowing their lips to meet.

“Your 13 weeks today.”  
“1/3rd of the way there!”  
Chakotay sat up and placed the breakfast tray over their legs. Along with breakfast sat images from year 6 of their journey.  
Kathryn reached over and picked up the images.

“Ah, year 6. The Equinox crew.”  
“That one was a difficult one for you.”  
“Something I never wanted to scum to as a Captain. It was nice at first, having another Captain of a Starship, but too good to be true.”  
“It was hard on our relationship too.”  
“I’m glad we came out the other side together.” She ran a hand over his cheek, “Oh Chakotay! Remember this! When the Doctor wanted to be put in Command of Voyager if anything was to happen.”  
“Those daydreams were interesting. I’m glad you made the decision in the end.”  
“I particularly liked the photonic cannon.”  
“That was a good one!”  
“This one is from our dinner after Seven thought we were against each other in a conspiracy to get Voyager lost.”  
“I enjoyed our dinners.”  
“The highlight of my week that’s for sure! Ah, Fairhaven!”  
“Another one where you fell in love! I’m telling you, Kathryn, you had more lovers than I did!”  
“Michael wasn’t a lover Chakotay. Sure, we shared some passionate moments but he was a companion and a hologram!”  
“So you never…”  
“No Chakotay, we never had sex. This breakfast is amazing by the way.”  
“Only you could have sex and breakfast in the same sentence!”  
“Save it for after breakfast Chakotay!”  
“I’m keeping your word on that one.”  
“Oh no, Chakotay! When the Doctor tried his hand at being a professional opera singer!”  
“He was very good, but he took it just a bit too far!”  
“Too far?! That’s putting it mildly! This one is when Icheb and the other Borg children came aboard.”  
“Wasn’t there a baby too?”  
“Yes. The Doctor made me hold it. It was precious but still. Seven took care of it for a few days before she beamed it down to its home planet.”  
“Don’t tell me that next one is from Fairhaven?”  
“Yes, it’s Chakotay! He seriously wasn’t that bad!”  
“That’s because you loved him!”  
“Seriously?! Let’s just move on. This one is from when I thought it would be a great idea to take to take those 3 less than great officers on a mission and we almost died!”  
“For my sake, I’m glad you didn’t. That was very brave what you didn’t for them.”  
“Just doing my job. This one is the last one from year 6. Just before I left with B’Elanna and Tuvok for the Borg cube.”  
“I was so worried that I would never see you again.”  
“So was I.”  
“So that’s why you held my hand on the bridge.”  
“Trust me Chakotay, I wanted to collapse into your arms and cry!”  
“How was your breakfast,”  
“Amazing. You're a great cook Chakotay.”  
“Just trying to keep my wife happy.”  
“There is one thing that would make me happy.”  
“Keeping your word I see.”  
“Breakfast is finished.”  
“I noticed.” 

Chakotay placed the tray back on the bedside table and threw the covers of them both, pulling Kathryn in. 

With her morning sickness easing, Kathryn was enjoying mornings once again.  
She joined Chakotay in the kitchen.  
"The first day back at Starfleet hey. I’ve made you some peppermint tea for the road.”  
“Thank you, Chakotay.”  
Kathryn drew Chakotay into a hug, kissing his lips.  
“I’m going to miss you today Kathryn.”  
“I’ve got some frames from the images we have gone through to put on my desk.”  
“We are up to the last year.”  
“I can’t wait to go through them when I get home.”  
“Me too. I love you, Kathryn.”  
“I love you too Chakotay.”  
“Nice uniform too by the way.”  
“I was hoping no one would notice it’s maternity, but I guess I’m wrong!”  
“Stop fussing, get out of here! Enjoy your day.”

After 14 weeks, Kathryn was back at work. Her day was mostly filled with formalities; reorientation to Starfleet Headquarters, acquainting and reacquainting herself with her counterparts, discussions on the baby and Voyager’s new Captain, the Borg and so on. 

1700hrs.   
It was almost time for Kathryn to head home. As she stared at her screen, reading through pages and pages of information, her eyes began to give way. Peppermint tea had nothing on coffee. The door chimed, it startled her out of her impending sleep.  
“Come in.” She had said that in weeks.  
“Janeway, nice to see you have settled in.”  
“Admiral Patterson, it’s nice to see you, Sir.  
“Katie, I have missed you so much, come give me a hug. I hope you still have forgotten your scientific roots.”  
They embraced.  
“Never Sir!”  
“Seven years! Wow! I’d like to say you haven’t changed much but I would be very wrong! Married, a baby, Vice Admiral!”  
“It’s a lot, I know. But I’m still the student from your classes! Just a little more free willed and less formal!”  
“Good to hear. How long till your off again.”  
“You mean how long till the baby’s due? I’m 14 weeks, so just under 26 weeks now. Less than 6 months.  
“Well, congratulations.”  
“Thank you, Sir.”

 

Kathryn came bouncing in through the front door.  
“How was your day.”  
She embraced Chakotay, kissing him as she did.  
“Not too bad, almost fell asleep, but it was okay. Oh, Chakotay! You made dinner!”  
“Of course! A candlelit dinner after your first day. We could go through the last images from our last year too.”  
“Sounds perfect.”

Chakotay took kathryn’s hand and walked her towards the table.  
“This looks amazing Chakotay.”  
“Are you ready?”  
“I haven’t thought about those last moments on Voyager for weeks, but yes.”  
“Let’s see what’s first, ah, Tom and B’Elanna with the Delta Flyer before the sub-warp race.”  
“I’m glad those two got together.”  
“After years of arguing, it was a nice change.”  
“The same could be said for us Chakotay.”  
“Hm yes, we did have some heated ones.”  
“That’s putting it lightly!”  
“I should change did to still do!”  
“Funny. What’s next, that’s an order!”  
“Yes, ma’am. This is from one of Tom’s movie nights.”  
“They were fun. Would show all catch up and do them again soon.”  
“Definitely. This one is from the time the hologram of Reginald Barclay visited us.”  
“I’m glad the real Barclay is not like that one.”  
“I can agree. You're going to like this one.”  
“Is that so.”  
“Well, these two. The first is me with past you. Remember how I said I got stuck in temporal rifts. Well, I took an image with you of seven years ago.”  
“Really, show me! Why though?”  
“Because I had hope that one day I would be able to share this image with you.”  
“Cute. And the second?”  
“We took during our dinner.”  
“Ah yes, I remember.”  
“I’m glad I got to go back and get to know the younger you.”  
“So who do you love more?”  
“You may have become less formal, but you are still the same person. I love every part of you.”  
“Correct answer Captain!”  
“This one is of us with B’Elanna. She had not long found out she was pregnant.”  
“Look at her face! I know that feeling!”  
“Great.”  
“What?”  
“It’s you and Jaffen.”  
“Jealous?”  
“How could I not be! You were so in love when I found you.”  
“I wouldn't call it in love Chakotay. I know what love is now.”  
“Sure sure.”  
“You're cute when you're jealous!”  
“And your cute all the time.”  
“Right” she laughed, “What’s next?”  
“This was fun. Q2!”  
“Fun? Maybe for you! Did Q appear in your bathtub?”  
“You didn’t tell me that!”  
“Jealous again!”  
“Obviously! This one’s from Neelix’s farewell party.”  
“I miss him. He was a great member of our crew.”  
“He certainly was. Are you ready for the last ones?”  
“Got my tissues at the ready!”  
“This one is you and Admiral Janeway.”  
“I’m glad she did what she did. Sacrificing herself for us. Getting us home.”  
“She was you. I’m proud I’ll get to meet that her again down the track.”  
“She taught me a lot about myself.”  
“She ultimately was the reason why we are sitting here right now.”  
Kathryn leaned across the table, kissing Chakotay deeply.  
“I guess you could say Janeway’s are great galls.”  
“They definitely are.”  
“What’s the last one?”  
“It’s our last group photo on Voyager. And probably the only one of ‘us’.”  
“That was a fun night.”  
“Yeah, you could say that again.”  
“Let’s add a new one to the addition Chakotay.”  
“Haven’t we already done that?” he questioned, grasping her growing stomach as she walked towards him.  
“That’s not what I meant. Photos Chakotay, we don’t really have any. I want one for my desk.”  
“That’s because you hate taking photos.”  
Kathryn grabbed the holo-imager and sat on Chakotay’s lap. She kissed the bridge of his nose.  
“Come on Chakotay. I don’t weigh that much! Maybe just a little more than last time!”  
“Luckily I love you.”  
“Just shut up and take the picture.” 

Chakotay took the imager as Kathryn kissed him on the cheek and the picture was taken.


	16. Chapter 16

Kathryn’s first few weeks as Vice Admiral had been relatively calm.   
The rumours floating around about Voyager’s next mission were, however, making her uncomfortable. At the end of the day, it would be Admiral Patterson’s call, and she hoped, as a friend, he would wait till the baby was born, or give Voyager a nice straightforward mission. Though, her original mission was supposed to be a nice straightforward one.

“How was your day?”  
“Long. And yours?”  
“Pretty boring.”   
They embraced. Chakotay knelt down, placing his hand on Kathryn’s swelling stomach.   
“I missed you little one. Are we going to find out what you are today?”  
“Chakotay.” She pulled him up. “I’m thinking we wait.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“I know I wanted to find out, but I like the idea of it being a surprise. Are you okay with that?”  
“Of course.”  
Chakotay’s hand ran down Kathryn’s back. The door chimed.

“That would be the Doctor. Timing never was one of his specialities.” Kathryn ran towards the door.   
“Doctor, nice to see you.”  
“Likewise Admiral, Captain.”

The 3 of them sat down on the couch.  
“How have you been feeling Admiral?”  
“Relatively well. Morning sickness has pretty much gone.”  
“You look like you are coming along well.”  
“No denying it now!”  
“That’s for sure,” Chakotay added, placing an arm around Kathryn and kissing the top of her head.  
Their displays of affection made the Doctor uncomfortable. Using his tricorder, he began to scan.  
“Everything is looking good. A healthy 20 week fetus. Would you like to hear the heartbeat?”  
“Do you even need to ask.”  
Tears began to form as the soon to be parents heard their child’s heartbeat.  
“I can’t wait to meet you little one,” Chakotay spoke as he kissed Kathryn’s belly.  
“Would you like to see a scan?”  
“Of course!”  
The Doctor handed them his tricorder, with a small image of their baby.  
“Chakotay!”  
“It beautiful.”  
“Can we have a copy?”  
“Of course.”  
“New addition to your desk?”  
“Obviously! Thank you, Doctor, I’ll walk you out.”

Chakotay disappeared into the kitchen to make dinner and Kathryn saw the Doctor out.  
“Admiral, there have been rumours that Voyager will be getting a new mission.”  
“I have heard them too, but nothing has been confirmed.”  
“Don’t you think it’s a little too soon.”  
“I don’t have a say in it, you know that.”  
“All of your support networks would be back on that ship, including me. Surely they could wait.”  
“It’s just a rumour.”  
“I know, I’m just worried about you. How you would cope without him. You have barely been apart in 7 years!”  
“We’ll be fine Doctor. Thank you for your concern.”

Shutting the door, Kathryn returned to Chakotay.  
“Long chat.”  
“Just medical stuff.”  
“He is always trying to put his two bobs into every situation.”  
“Yep! That’s out Doctor!”  
“Kathryn, we need to talk.”  
Her blood ran cold.  
“About what?”  
“The rumours.”  
“Rumours?”  
“Don’t Admiral me. You know what I’m talking about.”  
“Voyager?”  
“So you have heard them.”  
“Chakotay, I know nothing. That’s Admiral Patterson’s call. Even if they were true, I have no say in the matter.”  
“We have been together for 7 years, I don’t think either of us thought this through.”  
“What is that supposed to mean?”  
“I love you, Kathryn, I could not imagine being stuck on a starship for even a day without you.”  
“Don’t you think I feel the same!”  
“You're the one who wanted me to take the position. Hell! You even suggested me to Starfleet!”  
“You didn’t have to take it!”  
“So I should just quit!”  
“You are the best Captain that place has got!”  
“So you want me to go?”  
“I’m not doing this right now.”  
“Kathryn!”  
“No Chakotay, I’m going to bed. I’m tired.”  
“You haven’t had dinner.”  
“I’m not hungry.”  
“The baby?”  
“We’ll be fine. Good night.”

A tear ran down his face as he watched his wife walk away from him.   
His greatest fear, losing her, losing them, was coming to the surface.   
Being Captain was harder than he thought and he was beginning to understand the reasoning behind Kathryn’s action on during their journey on Voyager.

He knew he was overthinking.   
She knew them as rumours, but he knew them as the truth.


	17. Chapter 17

Chakotay decided it was best that he slept on the couch.   
It was the most uncomfortable thing he had ever slept on in his whole entire life. 

As he tossed and turned, he saw a silhouette wrapped in a blanket walk towards him.   
“Chakotay? What are you doing?”  
“I thought it was bes…” She cut him off.  
“I’m sorry, I knew this was going to happen eventually, just not so soon.” She sat down next to him, resting her head on his shoulder.  
“So did I.”  
“There not rumours are they?”  
“No. Starfleet told me their intentions yesterday.”  
“How long till you leave?”  
“9 weeks.”  
“For how long?”  
“3 weeks.”  
“Why didn’t you tell me?”  
“I’m scared I’ll lose you.”  
“We will get through this Chakotay.”  
“We always do.”  
“But it’s not just you. It's our whole Voyager family leaving.”  
“B’Elanna is staying.”  
“At least I will have someone for company. Come to bed Chakotay. I don't want to spend any more time then I have to without you.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Chakotay, it’s not your fault.”

~

The morning sun woke them from their less than perfect night.  
Kathryn was wrapped up in Chakotay’s arms.  
“You better get ready for work.”  
“Just five more minutes Chakotay.”  
“I wouldn’t want to be responsible for making the Admiral late. I’ll make you breakfast, you must be starving.”  
Kathryn fell down on her shoulder as he left the bed and the room.

Despite their apologies, last night still left a sour taste in the air.   
Perhaps life was better on Voyager away from all this.   
Maybe she could sneak herself back on and get them lost again.   
But she understood the position he was in.   
That was her for 7 years. 

The empty space next to her was cold. She ran her hands over her swelling stomach, with the creature inside reacting to the sensation. Chakotay was yet to feel the baby move. Kathryn had been so busy at work and they had been bumping heads more often recently that it was never the right moment when the baby did decide to move.

With a peppermint tea in hand, Kathryn was off to the office.   
Her first job of the day was placing her new picture of the baby on her desk among the other people she loved the most.   
Her door chimed.   
“Come in.”  
“Nice to see you bright and early Admiral.”  
“You too Sir.” It was Admiral Patterson. The man responsible for sending her husband away from her and there soon to be child.  
“No doubt you’ve heard the news.”  
“I’ve heard lots of news. What is it your referring to exactly.”  
“Voyager.”  
“Ah yes, that one I have heard.”  
“It will be three weeks Katie”  
“Please don’t call me that.”  
“He will be back before you know it.”  
“No doubt you’ve told lots of people that before, and then what happened, they were lost for seven years.”  
“Kathryn…”  
“No, I… I really don’t want to hear this from you now. Just please, let me get my head around this.”  
“As you were then.”

Kathryn sat back down in her chair and rotated it to look out the window. Tears streamed down her face. She didn’t want to spend the next 9 weeks arguing with everyone, especially Chakotay. The Doctor was right. This was affecting her more than she cared to admit. 

 

The rest of Kathryn’s week was filled with avoiding long conversation about Voyager and distracting herself with work. She had barely spoken with Chakotay apart from small talk. She laid awake at night, turned away from him, trying to silence her tears. 

Her eyes stared at the clock. 0300hrs. She would have to be up and ready for work in 4. She had barely slept properly all week.   
She turned to face his back, running her hands down the bare skin.   
There was no reaction.  
“Chakotay. Chakotay, please. We can’t not talk to each other out of fear it will end in an argument.”  
He turned to face her.  
Their hands met in the space between them.  
“All we did for seven years Kathryn was argue. What makes you think anything is going to change.”  
“Please Chakotay. I love you. You are going to be amazing as Voyager’s Captain. And yes we will miss you, but you’ll only be gone for three weeks.”  
“I know, I just never realised until now what being Captain actually meant. I’m sorry. ‘We’?”  
“The baby Chakotay. I’m never going to be alone.  
She took Chakotay’s hand and placed it over her bare skinned stomach.  
“Did you feel that?”  
“Kathryn…”  
“Chakotay, I’ve wanted you to feel what I’ve felt all week, but you kept putting distance between us. This is what we have created. No one ever said this was going to be easy, but we are going to get through this together.”  
She placed her hand over his as the baby kicked against the skin.   
“I love you, Kathryn.”  
“I know Chakotay.”


	18. Chapter 18

Kathryn was now 30 weeks pregnant. 

Kathryn and Chakotay relaxed into each other’s arms after the Doctor left their apartment.  
“You be good for mommy,” Chakotay smirked, as he ran a hand over Kathryn’s dancing stomach.  
“You are going to be fine Kathryn. We will get through this.”  
Tears welled at the based of her eyes.  
“I can’t lose you.” She tugged down on his collar.  
“You won’t. Let’s just enjoy tonight. Let’s finish off the nursery.”  
“Sounds like a perfect idea.”

Chakotay helped Kathryn to her feet and they made their way to their child’s room.  
Stars were scattered across the walls. Drawers lined the far wall. In the centre, laid a deconstructed crib. 

Kathryn placed herself down on the rocking chair. Chakotay sat on the floor and began assembling the crib.  
“What do you want it to be Chakotay?”  
“I don’t mind. Either way, I’ll be happy. You?”  
“I don’t mind either. What about names?”  
“If it’s a boy, what about Orion Kolopak Edward Janeway.”  
“Chakotay, it’s beautiful,” she whispered. “And if it’s a girl?”  
“If it’s a girl, Bellatrix Kathryn Gretchen Janeway.”  
Kathryn joined Chakotay on the floor.  
“Chakotay, they are perfect!”  
She kissed the bridge of his nose, as he continued to build the crib.  
“I can’t believe I’m only a few short weeks from having this baby.”  
“These past few months have gone to fast.”  
“Hopefully the next few weeks will too.”  
“I’ll be back before you know it. Do you think… do you think you’ll want another baby in the future?”  
“I think so. What do you want?”  
“Lot’s of babies!”  
Kathryn, laughing, fell into Chakotay’s arms.  
“Let’s just have this one first!”

Barely getting on her feet, Kathryn stood, making her way back to the rocking chair. Her eyes felt heavy as she watched Chakotay build their baby’s bed.

A soft hand ran down her cheek.  
“Kathryn…” he whispered.  
Her eyes fluttered open, and there, in perfect view, was the finished crib.  
“Chakotay, it’s perfect.”  
“Come, let’s go to bed.”  
He helped her to her feet, and holding her tight, they walked arm in arm to their bedroom. 

 

Starfleet had given Kathryn the day off so she could bid her husband farewell. 

Together, they materialised to Voyager’s transporter room.  
“Admiral Janeway, Captain Chakotay, welcome back to Voyager.”  
Kathryn let Chakotay take the lead. This was his ship now.  
“Thank you, Admiral Patterson.  
“Now, my only request, is that you get Voyager home in three weeks, and stay far away from the Delta Quadrant.”  
“I sir.”

The turbolift doors opened onto the bridge.  
Chakotay, stepping out first, followed by his wife, stepped on to his bridge.  
“Captain on the bridge.”  
He was greeted by familiar faces; Harry, Seven, The Doctor, Tuvok, Tom, B’Elanna.  
He walked over to the chair. His eye’s met Kathryn’s.  
“As your pregnant wife, you really should be offering me a seat, but that one is yours now.”  
Smirking, he took his seat. He ran his hands down it’s sides.   
To him, however, this would always be Kathryn’s seat.  
“I’ll see you back at Headquarters Janeway.”  
“I Sir.” Tears began to well as she knew her time on Voyager was again coming to an end.  
“Admiral, my ready room.”  
Hiding her tears, she smiled as Chakotay let her take the lead.

The doors shut behind them, and Kathryn fell into her husband’s familiar arms, in that familiar room.  
He held her shoulders, look down into her eyes.  
“Kathryn, it’s okay. I’ll be home before you know it.”  
“I know, I know. But you have to forgive me, we all are familiar with Voyager’s track record!”  
“She’ll be fine.”  
“She’s got a great Captain.”  
“You both will be with me.” My quarters are covered with photos of you both, and I’ve got my two favourites here on my desk.”  
Sitting proudly on his ready room desk sat two images. One of Kathryn and Chakotay in their dining room taken after they finished going through Voyagers photos and the second was of their baby from their 30 week appointment.  
“Tuvok to Captain Chakotay.”  
Trust Tuvok to yet again interrupt a moment!  
“Chakotay here.”  
“Starfleet is ready for our departure, all guests are being asked to report to the transporter room.”  
“Understood. Chakotay out.”  
“Did he just refer to Voyager’s former Captain as a guest?”  
“I’ll throw him in the brig later!”  
“Thank you, Captain.” She stared down at her bump, running a hand across it. “I supposed we should get going.”  
“I love you both.”  
“We know”  
He brought her in close, connecting their lips. Her cheeks ran wet. As did his.  
“I’ll see you in a few weeks Kathryn.” he placed his hands on her stomach. “You stay put little one.”  
“Stay safe Chakotay.” She ran her hands down his arms, and regrettably, walked out onto the bridge.

Her eyes were red and puffy. There was no hiding her emotions anymore. Waiting for her was B’Elanna and baby Miral. B’Elanna placed a hand around Kathryn as they walked into the turbolift.


	19. Chapter 19

Kathryn’s alarm rang loud, but she didn’t move.   
Her first night without Chakotay was harder than she thought it would be.   
Not only did she burn her dinner and have to opt for fruit instead, she could barely reach down to take her shoes off at the end of the day.   
A pile of unwashed clothes belonging to Chakotay was tucked under her arms as she awoke.   
Eyes puffy from crying herself to sleep. 

Awaking her to full reality was a strong kick from baby Janeway.

Peppermint Tea in hand Kathryn strolled into Headquarters.   
She was greeted in the lift by Admiral Paris.  
“How are you this morning, Admiral Janeway?”  
“I’ve been better. And yourself?”  
“A little anxious, but I’m okay. B’Elanna told me that Miral had a pretty rough night.”  
“She’s not the only one then.”  
“They will be home soon Admiral.”

Kathryn fell into her chair. Her eyes were greeted by the images on her desk of the ones she loved.

 

Every day was the same. She burnt most meals she tried to make, cried herself to sleep but was always comforted by the kicks of the baby. 

 

She was now entering her 33rd week and this morning was particularly hard.   
She’d slept in, ran out of time for breakfast, replicator broke, and putting her boots on was a real struggle. 

This wasn’t a good morning to be late. 

An emergency meeting had been called at Starfleet.

 

Rushing, all eyes turned to Kathryn as she entered the briefing room.  
“Maybe we should tell her in private, Patterson?” Paris whispered.  
“I’ll talk her in private afterwards. Her rank and relationships doesn’t mean she’ll get special treatment. She’ll find out with everyone else at the same time.”

Strangely, B’Elanna was attending the meeting. Kathryn sat between Reg Barclay and B’Elanna.  
“Morning Admiral.”  
“Morning Reg. Nice to see you.”  
“Likewise.”

There was a frosty feeling in the air.  
“Any idea what’s going on?”  
“As Admiral, we thought you might know,” B’Elanna responded.

Admiral Patterson began.  
“Good morning everyone. I’m glad you could all be here. I’m just going to cut to the chase. Gamma shift at headquarters noticed something strange overnight. Whilst monitoring long range senses there was a disappearance on the radars.”

Kathryn’s blood ran cold. 

No, not again. 

“Voyager has disappeared from sensors.”

Her heart sank. 

B’Elanna held her hand tight.

 

Patterson knew Janeway would follow him out.  
“Admiral please!”  
“Kathryn…”  
“No! Don’t Kathryn me! You told me it would be fine! You promised! And now this! It’s not just Chakotay. We are family! I trusted you.”  
“I have no idea what happened Admiral, and you know that!”  
“You should not have sent them! It was too soon, you knew at least that!”

B’Elanna walked up behind them.  
“Kathryn, come on, I’ll take you home.”

 

Voyager was again lost.   
Disappeared.   
And Kathryn was alone.   
Her worst fear had come true. 

“I spoke to Admiral Paris.”  
“And?”  
“They know as much as we do. They were there one minute and gone the next.”  
“He’ll get them home.”  
“Kathryn, we don’t know what’s happened. For all we know, it might just a radar malfunction.”  
“B’Elanna, they are supposed to back by Friday, they can’t even make contact.”  
“It’s okay. We are both in the same position. We’ll get through this.”


	20. Chapter 20

If she thought she was lonely with the idea of Chakotay just being away, there was nothing to describe what she was feeling now that he was missing.   
B’Elanna had decided it was best that she stay and support Kathryn, so, she and Miral had set up camp in the nursery.

Kathryn tried to distract herself with work, but everything coming through Starfleet was about Voyager. She decided it was best, at 34 weeks, to go on maternity leave.  
B’Elanna did her best to distracted them, but each night was filled with awkward good nights and silent tears.

Miral cried most of the night, which made Kathryn question if having a baby was a good idea.   
She knew Chakotay would kill her for thinking that.   
This baby could be all she had left of him.

 

With the Doctor away, Kathryn had to go to Starfleet medical for her 36 weeks check up.

B’Elanna and Kathryn sat quietly, waiting for Janeway to be called.  
The baby made its presence known, kicking fiercely into Kathryn side.   
Her hand ran over the movement.  
“It’s weird, isn’t?” B’Elanna broke the silence.  
“Hm?”  
“When the baby moves. Tom used to stare at all night, fascinated.”  
“Yeah, it is strange but rather comforting. Chakotay did the same.”

Did.   
He did the same.   
The word left a sour taste in her mouth.   
She is still pregnant, she shouldn’t be using ‘did’ about something that still is. Though, Chakotay is not ‘still is’.

“He’ll get back in time. I know Chakotay. There is no way he’ll miss the birth of his first child.”  
“I hope so.”  
“I know so. Tom better be staying clear of his holo-novels and helping to.”  
“I’m sure he is.”  
“He missed Miral’s birth, there is no way he is missing the second.”  
“Second?”  
“I’m 8 weeks along.”  
“B’Elanna! Congratulations. For both of our sakes, they better be back by the time your due!”  
“I’ll kill Tom if he's not!”  
“Janeway.”  
Kathryn stood as her name was called.  
“I’ll wait here.”  
“No B’Elanna please.”

B’Elanna sat down, with Miral on her lap, as the doctor began examining her.  
“Well Kathryn, not long to go, a couple of weeks, if that!”  
“Everything is fine?”  
“Everything is fine. You will have a beautiful baby here before you know it. Have you thought of names?”  
“Yes, my husband chose them before he left.”  
“I’m sure they are perfect then.”

 

Another week went by, with virtually no change, no news.   
Kathryn had opened up more to B’Elanna’s company. They were both in a similar situation; pregnant and husbands nowhere to be found.  
She was also getting all the practice she needed with nine-month-old Miral, who had stopped crying the middle of the night.  
It was almost like this was becoming there new normal.

Chakotay clothes were now washed, and no longer in a ball on the unmade bed.  
Kathryn lied in the middle of the bed, arms, resting on her bump, as she thought about all her memories with Chakotay. Their first encounter, new earth, when she almost died, their time on the holodeck, dinner ‘dates’.   
He was right. She was never alone. She had him. Always. And she always will. They were one.

Breaking her train of thoughts. A tightening sensation rippled through her abdomen and the sheats became cold.  
“Computer lights.”   
She shot up at of bed.   
Her nightgown was wet and the pain increasing.

B’Elanna heard strange noises coming from Kathryn’s room.  
The door was ajar, and B’Elanna could see Kathryn bent over the bed, holding herself up with her hands rested on it.  
“Kathryn, what’s going on?”  
“I don't know B’Elanna.

B’Elanna inspected the scene.  
“Kathryn, Kathryn I think you're in labour!” she spoke at a steady pace.  
“what..No! No! Chakotay, he has to be here. I can’t do this without him. We promised."


	21. Chapter 21

“I am not going to medical B’Elanna!”  
“Kathryn, you might have to, we can’t do this on our own.”

Her breathing became rapid.  
“Just breathe nice and slowly. I’m going to get the medical tricorder from downstairs.”

Kathryn rocked back and forward, throwing her head back.  
“Come on baby Janeway. Please don’t do this to me now. Just wait till you Dad get’s home, okay?”

Another connection hit.  
“Another one?”   
“Yes. they are about 5 mins apart.”  
“Everything is looking fine of the tricorder. Kathryn, I may have had a baby, but I have no idea what I’m doing.”  
“Just be with me. Chakotay read somewhere that my body will do most of the work. Apparently.”

Kathryn slid down onto the floor. Running a cold face washer over her forehead, B’Elanna reassured her.  
“How about I run you a bath.”  
“That sounds perfect.”

Slow and steady, they walked into the bathroom. B’Elanna removed Kathryn’s soaked nightgown. She never thought that she would be the one to deliver her former Captain’s baby.

The lukewarm water eased Kathryn’s pain.

“How am I going to do this B’Elanna. Being a single mother is not what I planned.”  
“You're going to be fine.”

B’Elanna’s hand went bright red as another connection began.  
“Sorry about your hand.”  
“I completely understand.”

Kathryn’s head fell onto B'Elanna shoulder as she positioned herself on the outside edge of the bath, pyjamas soaked with the bath water.  
“I hate myself for suggesting Chakotay as captain. I really did not think that one through.”  
“Let’s not think about that one right now. What done is done.”  
“B’Elanna, I need to get out.”  
“Let me grab a towel.”

Holding the towel out in front of her, Kathryn walked into B’Elanna’s arms.  
“I think we are getting close. I feel like I might need to push."  
“Ah okay, that’s good.”

Kathryn was now leaning on the edge of her bath, steadying herself between contractions.  
“I just want this baby out!”  
“It’s okay, it will all be over soon.”  
“I bet you're regretting having another one!”  
“Not for a second.”

 

Meanwhile, strange things were happening at Starfleet.  
“What is it, Lieutenant?”  
“Sorry to call you so late at night Admiral, but I think we are picking Voyager up on close range sensors.”  
“Voyager?”  
“Yes, But they are there one minute and gone the next.”  
“Admiral, we are being hailed. It's them!”  
“On screen. Captain Chakotay, what’s going on?”  
“We have no idea. We have been trying to sort it out for weeks. We kee…”  
“We’ve lost them.”  
“At least we know they are alive. I’m going to contact Admiral Janeway.”  
“But Sir, it’s 0300hrs.”  
“And she probably hasn’t even gone to bed yet!”

 

“Just breathe, the baby will be here soon. I still think we sure at least have a doctor here.”  
“No. If I can’t have our Doctor then I won’t have any other Doctor.”  
“Right.”  
The apartment's communication system suddenly came online.  
“Seriously! Who could that be? Admiral…” The pain was intensifying, “Admiral Janeway here.”  
“Kathryn, it’s Admiral Paris, we have located Voyager.”  
“What!”  
“Well, sought of, we had them, but we lost contact.”  
“I can’t be hearing this right now.”  
“Is everything okay Admiral?”  
“Sir, it’s Torres here. The Admiral is in labour.”  
“Why isn’t she a medical?”  
“She won’t go.”  
“I’ll try to connect Voyager again, maybe we can get The Doctor back.”  
“Thank you, Sir”  
“Hang in there Katie.”  
“I’m trying Sir. Janeway out.”

“I can’t do this B’Elanna!”  
“Yes, you can. Chakotay is alive, it’s going to be okay.”  
“I need to push.”  
“I think, I can see the head.”

 

“We’ve got them back. We are being hailed.”  
“Adm…”  
“No time Chakotay. Kathryn is in labour. We are getting you and The Doctor out. Prepared to be beam back.”  
“But…”  
“We will compensate, just hang on.”

 

“You're doing so well. That’s definitely the head, well a very small part of it.”  
“B’Elanna, do me a favour.”  
“Anything.”  
“Stop talking.”  
“Yes, ma'am.”  
“Did you hear that?”  
“Here what?”  
“Someone is here?”

The door to the bathroom opened.  
“I told you I wasn’t going to miss this,” Chakotay spoke, standing alongside the Doctor


	22. Chapter 22

“I told you I wasn’t going to miss this.”  
“Chakotay!”   
He bent down beside her, cupping her face.  
“Shhh, it’s okay. I’m here now. Let’s meet our baby.”

“Doctor, I don’t know what I’m doing but everything seems to be going well.”  
“Reassuring words Lieutenant. I’ll take it from here.”

“Breathe honey, it’s okay, I’m right here.”  
Kathryn squeezed Chakotay’s hand.  
“That’s good Kathryn. Keep going pushing through the contraction, your baby’s head is almost fully delivered.”

Breathless, Kathryn whispered, “I can’t.”  
“Yes you can Kathryn, you're almost done.”  
“Your baby’s head is here, a few more pushes left.”

Chakotay smiled at the sight of his baby’s head.  
“Here, give me your hand.”  
Chakotay took Kathryn’s hand, so she could touch the baby’s head.   
Her head collapsed into Chakotay’s shoulder in delight that their baby was almost here.

“Big push now, okay, good, we’ve got the shoulders.”

B’Elanna had set up towels, ready for the baby.

Chakotay kissed the top of Kathryn’s head. “You're doing so well.”  
“Last big push, that’s it! Keep it going.”

With relief, scream’s of a newborn baby filled the bathroom.  
“Congratulations, it’s a girl.”  
“Girl! it’s a girl Chakotay.” 

The Doctor placed the baby girl in Kathryn's arms, as she fell back into Chakotay’s.  
“Bellatrix Kathryn Gretchen Janeway.”  
“I’m so proud of you.”  
The baby wailed.  
“Admiral, I think she’s hungry.”  
Like a duck to water, Kathryn moved the baby in and she began to suckle away.  
“She’s perfect, just like her mother.”  
“And her father.” 

After 7 longs weeks, their lips finally fell back to where they belonged.

“Thank you for staying with her B’Elanna.”  
“No problem.”

 

~

 

“Alright, that’s it! Storytime is over. You two need to get some sleep.”  
“But Mom! I want Dad."  
"Bellatrix Kathryn Gretchen Janeway, how many times do I need to tell you, he will be back next week.”  
“But we want him now!   
“Orion Kolopak Edward Janeway, get to sleep now.”

Footsteps entered through the door.

“Daddy!”  
Chakotay embraced his wife, as he was nearly toppled over by his children.  
“You not supposed to be back until next week!”  
“Just pulled a Kathryn Janeway, and got the crew home a little earlier.”  
“I’m glad, your three children have been driving me insane!”  
“Is that so.”  
“Yes! Bellatrix and Orion won’t go to bed without hearing the story of how you got home just in time for Bellatrix's birth, and this little one won’t stop kicking me in the ribs every time I finally get to sleep!”  
“Three stubborn little things. Remind you of some you know?!”  
“I don’t know who you are talking about! Anyway, I was starting to worry you were going to miss the birth of your third child!”  
“I made a promise to you years ago that I would never miss the birth of any of our children.”  
“You make too many promises!”  
“At Least you will never be alone.”  
“Never.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's it! Thank you all for your support over this story!


End file.
